The Ghosts Are Back!
by Raphadelia the Advenuress
Summary: So we know what life is like for our main trio: Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral, but what about our ghostly friends? Join the ghosts siblings and company as they have their own adventures in the NetherRealm.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Salut! Comment allez-vous?**

**(Hi! Hi! How are you [formal])**

**Anyway, that's the end of today's French lesson. How about we get straight to it? Hm**

**This is not my first Pac fan-fic, but it is my first Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures! XD should be exciting right?**

**So I hear the Pac is back! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pac-Man characters. With the exception of the adorable OC.**

* * *

Rebels and Cherry Pink Lemonade Prt. 1

?

I floated alone, weak, and unsure of where I was.

"Was I supposed to take a right at Dragon Canyons, or...ugh!" I muttered in frustration. "Why didn't mother at least give me a map?"

* * *

-Flashback-

A red Pac-Person stands alone in the midst of a charred and deserted war zone. "Take care of your kingdom." They say before fading from memory

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I began to feel a little weird as I trudge onward. Was I tired? Yeah, who wouldn't be after traveling all day long? Maybe a quick rest...

"...Hello..." A voice echoed in my mind. "Hello?" It repeated.

I soon realized it wasn't in my head. Forcing my eyes opened, is noticed I was on the rocky ground and tall cliffs were surrounding us.

Wait us? I could see the ghost spectrum reflecting off the ground but who was it? Looking up I noticed a rather slim blue ghost staring down at me with a confused stare.

"Uh, are you okay? Because you're kinda sleeping in the middle of Dragon Canyons."

My eyes widened in fear. Was it because he was a ghost? No, it couldn't be that, because I was too...Was I? Not really sure how to answer the mysterious ghost, I decided fleeing out of fear and confusion was my best bet.

So I did, but I was completely unaware that later on in the after life, we would meet again on different circumstances.

* * *

No one's Viewing Point

"Winky? Are you here?" A voice called from below.

A pink ghost wandered around the empty cavern until she nearly bumped into a large, scaly dragon.

One particular dragon had its jaws wide open, and if you looked closer there was a ghost inside of its mouth.

"Yeah, I'm here Pinky. I just needed to help Lucky out with his tooth ache. Poor fella must've had a rock solid lunch. It appears that there is indeed a chipped tooth back here..."

The ghost named Pinky rolled her eyes and placed her stubby arms on what appeared to be her waist. "That silly dragon of yours gets hurt every day. It's either a chipped nail, bruised snout, or broken tail."

The dragon, Lucky, took offense to Pinky's comment and swung his tail at her.

"Pinky!"

A purple ghost with a short bang over her right eye exited the dragon's mouth and floated to ground level. "You know how sensitive the dragons are...especially Lucky about his injuries. It's not his fault." She purred at the dragon.

"Fine. Enough boring dragon talk. If you're finished we can meet my annoying brothers at Ogle's." she added.

Winky thought for a moment. "I don't know Pinky...Lucky might get into more trouble...And you know Lord Betrayous isn't going to be happy if he does."

Pinky sighed then began pleading. "It'll only be for a second."

Winky smiled, her green eyes shining brightly. "Okay, Pinky. But only for a second, no longer than that okay."

Pinky cheered. "Okay. Race you there?"

Winky smiled challengingly. "Is that really fair? You know I'll win."

"No way! I've totally got you beat this time. Okay...onyourmarkgetsetgo!"

With that the pink ghost was gone. Winky giggled and sped after her.

As Winky said, the purple ghost beat the pink by an entire football field.

Pinky finally caught up panting. "I don't know how you do it Winky, but that was definitely faster than last time."

"I'll say..." Glooky, a friend of Blinky's muttered.

Winky blushed slightly when she realized she ruined the ghosts lunch. Based on the food splattered all over Glooky's face, Winky definitely had flown faster than she ever had.

"Well it took you two long enough, what was the hold up?" A voice snapped from the right.

Winky turned to face her best friends: Inky, Blinky, and Clyde.

Blushing even more, Winky stayed silent.

"Well, someone had to finish playing dentist with the dragons before we came to lunch. Are we too late?"

"What do you think?" Inky scoffed.

"Yeah, waiting on you just like you wanted, Pinky, we missed today's special." Blinky added.

Winky looked down at the ground uncomfortably. "It's not Pinky's fault we were late. It was mine..." She trailed off shyly.

"Well thanks a lot, Winky" Inky retorted.

Pinky glared at her brother. "Leave her alone, Inky."

This sparked an argument between the two causing Clyde to sigh. "Can't we just get along?" He asked no one.

Winky shrugged and stared towards *Stalker Valley.

Without paying much attention she floated away from her friends and drifted onto the path that seemed to be calling her.

Soon enough her friends realized her disappearance and called out to her, nevertheless, Winky continued.

* * *

-Flashback-

Two ghost traveled side-by-side through the winding valley. One was smaller than the other, but both were undoubtedly purple. "Allison, my dear child, you must learn all of the territory even the one that leads us to the most dangerous part outside of our world."

"Is that Pac-World?" The smaller ghost asked.

"Yes, and know that you must never go up there alone..."

-End of Backflash-

* * *

"Winky!" It was Blinky. "What are you doing?"

Winky rolled her eyes inwardly. Jeez, they can be so protective, just because I'm the youngest.

"I thought I heard something over here." She replied.

"Well you couldn't have. This is the portal to Pac-World, which is sealed tight, so you can't open it." He put emphasis on the last words.

"I don't think I'll have to..."

"What-"

Suddenly the doors opened wide and the tomb that trapped the ghosts opened wide. An alarm sounded off for the entire Nether Realm to hear, and ghost began to appear in swarms.

Winky smiled towards Blinky for approval.

"Winky you're a genius! How did you open this thing?"

"I didn't a Pac-person did-"

"Well lets go get the others before all the good Pac-Worlders are scared!

* * *

**So how was that for my first Pac-Man and the Ghostly adventures? Pretty cool right? Yeah, short but fun to write XD**

**So until next time!**

**Au revoir!**

**~'Delia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I do believe in the last chapter I starred Stalker Valley (recap):**

Winky shrugged and stared towards *Stalker Valley.

**And I forgot to explain, so... Stalkers - A black medium sized monster with 2 legs, a long eel-like body, and multi-eyed face full of sharp teeth. Despite its ferocious appearance, its actually quite wimpy.**

**Straight from the source!**

**Anyhow, bla bla bla, I own no one with the exception of the super cute ghostie.**

* * *

**Rebels and Cherry Pink Lemonade Prt. 2**

"Where is everyone off to in such a big rush?" Pinky sighed. "It's not like anything exciting ever happens down here."  
Just then, Blinky and his fellow friend, Winky, were speeding towards Pinky and her brothers.  
"Oh my goodness! The portal has opened, we gotta go like _now_!" Winky squealed, urging her friends to follow.  
"The portal has opened? But it's been sealed forever!" Inky argued.  
"Well it's open now." Blinky put in.  
"Are you sure it's open?" Pinky asked skeptically.  
"Don't believe us, come see for yourself." Blinky retorted.  
Following Blinky and Winky, the rest unsure nbout the portal really being on pen this time.  
Winky barrel rolled in the air as she flew. _This is gonna be so cool!_ She thought, _there's gonna be all kinds of Pac-Worlders to be friends with!_  
She noticed a particular dragon friend of hers sleeping soundlessly as the entire ghost population excitedly rushed ahead to get to the portal. "See you later Inferno!" She called to the dragon. In reply it lifted it's tail half-heartedly.  
"See?" Blinky pointed towards the open portal.  
"Whoa! It really is open! Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Inky chimed.  
Winky squealed with joy and rocketed off, leaving her friends in her wake.  
"I hate when she does that." Inky muttered.  
As soon as she left she was back, face completely red. "I should slow down a little, right?"  
Blinky rolled his eyes and floated past her leading the group.  
The youngest ghost sighed and picked up the rear. "Sorry..." she muttered.  
Finally they reached the portal after what seemed like forever to Winky.

* * *

Blinky led his siblings and friend out of the tunnel passage and floated above a chaotic Pac-World. He smiled deviously and tried to spot a lone Pac-Worlder to torment. "Wow it's dark up here." he heard Winky mutter. "That's because it's nighttime, Winky." Pinky retorted rather sarcastically. Deciding to ignore their idle chit-chat he pointed to a perfect target.  
"Hey, let's get that chubby one! He won't be much trouble!"

Clyde gleefully floated along-side his brothers, and of course sister. When he first heard that the portal was open, he, like Inky, was skeptical, but now that he was up there again, it was definitely real.

Inky was half-way sure his friend and brother were telling a tale straight from Butt-ler's hat again, but the other half thought of the possibility and wanted it to be true. The last time they heard that the portal was open, only to find it to be a false alarm built on a throne of lies. Now knowing it was true he was more than excited to be back in action.

Pinky was glowing luminously as she watched Pac-World from below. It's been forever since I've been up here, she thought, definitely don't remember a lot of this stuff being around though. "Wow it's dark up here..." she heard Winky mutter. "That's because it nighttime, Win-" she turned around to face her friend. "-ky?...Hmm..."

As soon as Winky sprung out of the other side of the portal she looked around in awe. "Wow it's dark up here..."  
"That's because it's nighttime." Pinky replied.  
Winky was just about to add something when out of no where she felt herself getting heavier.  
Too shocked and frightened to call out for help, she fell down to the ground from about two hundred feet above sea level.  
Waving her stubby arms in a frenzy, Winky continued to cry out silently for help.  
Lucky for her it wasn't a lethal fall, or at least she finally started floating again a split second before hitting rock bottom, literally. She looked up towards the sky searching for her friends to help her.  
To her dismay, they were floating off without her.  
"Aw, wait up!" She called out. Sighing she realized they hadn't heard her and weren't coming back for her.  
Shaking her head she snarled at herself. _I don't need them to hold my...uh..._ She lifted up one of her stubs and shrugged; _whatever! I don't need them treating me like a helpless kid anymore!_ With that she tried to remember where Blinky said they were going.  
Recalling something about a chubby, Pac-Person, whom he referred to as 'he', she sped off at top speed in ready to start looking for a chubby male Pac-Person that would easily stick out from the rest.  
Winky was glad to still be able to fly somewhat at top speed, but it required a lot of dodging panicky Pac-People, abandoned cars, and other obstacles. Luckily, training dragons for this exact kind of flight, made this a walk in the park for her.  
Finally, she spotted a short, chubby, yellow-? Stopping right in her tracks she pondered for a moment.  
"A _Yellow One_? Why are they chasing a Yellow One? I thought they were supposed to be extinct...or dangerous or something..." Sighing she realized Blinky really needed to join her in dragon handling to sharpen his senses.  
Darting after the little chubby boy was no trouble at first, until the front door slammed in her face.  
Sliding down as a gooey mess Winky sighed. "I wish I knew I couldn't go through things either, sooner..."

* * *

It seemed like forever, but she made it. After climbing flights of stairs and continuously floating back and forth checking every room in the building, she found the Pac-Person.  
"Oh hi! I was looking all over for you, you won't believe how many steps there are in this-"  
"Another one! I just can't catch a break can I? Come on, don't eat me!"  
Winky turned green at the thought of eating a Pac-Person. "_What?! _That's disgusting! Why would I ever do that?"  
The yellow Pac-Person braved up a bit. "Because that's what I've read about ghosts, they eat Pac-Worlders."  
"I always thought that was a joke..." Winky said more to herself than the Pac-Person. "I only wanted to make Pac-Worlders my friends, not my lunch...Anyway have you seen four rather distinguishing ghosts? Like a shifty-looking red one, a sassy pink one, a large and friendly orange one, or a sarcastic, somewhat dim-witted blue one?"  
"Uh I think I-"  
They were interrupted by a cry for help coming from the roof.  
"Cyli!" The yellow Pac-Person cried.  
"I'm sorry I gotta go, but don't worry I know where your friends are...I think..." He added as he ran off to find 'Cyli'.  
Winky sighed. "Great, now I'm alone again..Maybe I could help out somehow..." Deciding once more, to follow the little lemon ball, Winky did so, only to find none of the ghost forces around any more. In fact, they were all fleeing from something.  
The only ones left on the roof were three Pac-People: a large red one, a small pink one, and the yellow one.  
"Oh! Excuse me Mr. Yellow Pac-Person-"  
"Oh no Pac! There's another one!" The red one called out.  
'Pac' turned, a look of courage spread on his face which soon turned to a friendly smile. "It's alright Spiral. This one doesn't eat Pac-Worlders, she's just looking for her friends."  
"Yeah the ones who tried to eat us!" The pink one exclaimed.  
Winky giggled. "Yeah, but all those ghosts are bullies, I'm only friends with four...And Glooky, but I wasn't following him..."  
Just then the little lemon ball burped and four pairs of eyes floated...right out of his mouth!  
Winky shuddered. "Is that them?"  
'Pac' shrugged. "It was kind of an accident, _they_ flew into my mouth."  
The four pairs of eyes turned to face 'Pac'. "A Yellow One!" They exclaimed before frightfully racing off to the NetherRealm.  
Winky shook her head and raced after her friends worry spread on her face.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it for chapter 2 part 2! Only one more part of this trio. I think Winky is just the cutest...and weirdest...A ghost that doesn't eat Pac-Worlders and loves dragons...a rare find. At least she's true to her friends XD. Speaking of which, they did see a little caught up in the excitement to notice their almost kid-sister disappear out of the sky. Wonder why she just fell...Forgot how to fly? Maybe...OR MAYBE NOT! Only one way to know for sure!**

**Salut!**

**(Can also mean goodbye)**

**~'Delia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me like forever to post, I had re-watch the first and second episode over and over again to ever exact quotes. So glad that this is over I'm totally excited to write the next one XD! So on t. It right?**

**Winky: Yay! XD**

**Blinky: Lets just get on with it**

**Pinky: Ooooh I love this episode! My little Paccums actually tells me he has a crush on me**

**Inky: Eh, it could've been written better**

**Clyde: I like the way it is, it has a happy ending in it**

**Raph': More or less**

* * *

**Rebels and Cherry Pink Lemonade Part 3**

Ghosts everywhere were retreating quickly and fearfully. Winky was the only one who flew at a moderate pace as she and her reduced friends returned to the Nether Realm.

As everyone retreated to their cave of choice, the big boss himself was furiously urging his ghost legion back to the surface.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?!" Betrayus shouted. "You're supposed to be dismantling Pac-World!"

A cyclops ghost who was brave enough to approach him stammered. "We ran into some trouble..."

Winky and her bodiless friends finally made it to the scene; though the Ghost Gang kept floating on to the Regeneration Chamber.

"What kind of trouble?" Betrayus growled.

"A Yellow One!"

"Oh please, that's crazy talk."

Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde exited the Chamber coughing from the process of regeneration.

"The Yellow Ones were wiped out years ago! Now go back there and trash the place!"

"No dice, Mr. B. you told us there weren't gonna be any Yellow Ones!"

"What did I just say?! There aren't any! The Yellow Ones are extinct!" Betrayus snapped.

"Wrong. Wrong! We saw him! He was there! The chubby yellow boy!" Blinky explained.

Inky edged forward. "Y-yeah the ghost grabber. Monster muncher!"

Blinky folded his...well you know arm stubs. "He ate us dude! Gobbled us up!"

"And spat out our eyeballs!" Clyde added.

Pinky approached Betrayus boldly. "Have you ever had your eyeballs spat out? HAVE YOU?"

Betrayus took a moment to soak in what they said. "They lost their minds, right?"

The ghosts around started explaining everything they witnessed all at once, but Betrayus paid them no mind as he entered his own panicky frenzy. "I thought I wiped them out! Unless...No! NO! NOO!"

He whipped around to face the Cyclops ghost. "You go back up there and you find that Yellow One!"

"But Betrayus-"

"No buts! Present company accepted...Now go!"

Resentfully, the ghosts floated off again to Pac-World. Winky lingered for a moment before Inky urged her forward. "Come on Winky, we don't need to make Betrayus angrier than he is now."

Winky sighed and floated along with them, while figuring out how she was going to keep up with everyone if she couldn't fly properly.

* * *

Winky sighed as they continued through the portal. "I don't understand what the big deal is about this Yellow One. He seems pretty friendly."

"F-friendly!" Inky stammered. "He ATE US!"

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Yeah he's real friendly alright...I don't see how you can be so calm about a Pac-Person who EATS GHOSTS!"

Winky flipped on her back as she floated. "Weeelll...he was really nice to me when I tried to look for you four. Why don't we give them a chance."

Pinky shook her head. "Winky, you should really know your history..."

Winky's eyes widened as the four explained to her why they were even invading Pac-World in the first place.

"That's-"

She was cut off as they reached the maze again. "Uh oh..."

"Wha uh-oh?" Inky asked.

Winky shuddered. "I can't fly up here..."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"What do you mean you can't fly?" Blinky snapped.

"Well it wasn't like you totally noticed or anything. Besides I can float just as I've always have, just not up in the air..."

Blinky groaned. "So you waited until now to say something!"

"It's not like I haven't tried to!" Winky countered.

Pinky shook her head. "That's a serious problem girl."

"Yeah, but right now we have a job to do!" Inky reminded them.

"Now with Winky slowing us down." Blinky mumbled.

Winky giggled and bumped into him playfully. "If anything you'll be slowing me down!"

* * *

"See, Blinky that wasn't so bad. Flying on ground level is pretty nice once you get used to it." Winky purred.

The five were floating around the Roundhouse searching for the Yellow One they each feared.

"Yeah, whatever, we could've tracked him down better if we were in the air." Blinky mumbled. Winky huffed.

"Hey I know you guys!" A voice called from above their head.

Turning around to face the owner, they screamed in fear. "Uh oh!"

The Yellow Pac-Person began advancing forward, leaving them rest to scramble away. Continuing his advancements after the ghosts as they tried to escape, the Yellow One finally cut them off under the president's desk.

"Alright." The Yellow One sighed. "Let's get this over with." He began chomping towards the ghosts who cried out in protest.

"No please! Don't eat us and spit out our eyeballs again" Blinky begged.

"Besides we taste awful." Clyde added.

"That's true." The Yellow One replied.

"Especially Pinky!" Inky put it.

Pinky rounded on the blue ghost. "Hey do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"Enough! Lets get this over with." The Yellow One opened his mouth ready to chomp again.

Winky, who was in front, squealed in terror. "No wait!"

Blinky pushed Winky aside gently. "Can't we work out something?" He pleaded.

"What do you mean?" The Yellow One asked.

"You know, make a deal. Between us." Blinky reasoned.

"Y-y-yeah! You scratch our back, and we'll scratch yours." Inky did a scratching motion.

The Yellow One sighed. "Well, alright. But I don't want any more trouble out of any of you! Got it?"

The five agreed in unison, as Pinky floated forward. "Oh and by the way. I happen to know that I taste delicious."

Winky giggled as her friends phased through the floor.

"Wait! I can't. Oh alright...I guess it's the stairs again."

* * *

Panting heavily, Winky finally caught up with her friends. "Where were you?" Blinky asked.

"Yeah and what happened to you?" Pinky asked, examining her closely.

"I got lost in there like five times." Winky sighed.

"I guess you can't go through anything." Inky snorted.

Winky nodded.

"Maybe, it's something in the atmosphere that's causing your ghost abilities to stop working?" Clyde implored.

"I doubt it." Blinky stated. "It's only happening to her, and I think that-"

Winky never heard the end of his sentence for the five of them were being magnetically pulled in by an unseen something.

* * *

"Ugh! It's not a country club, we're not allowed to bring guests." Pinky objected.

"We had a deal, remember? If I didn't eat you, you'd owe me one!" The Yellow One replied.

Winky and her friends were captured by the Yellow One and his friends, now they were imprisoned for questioning about the Nether Realm. Unsure why, but doing this made Winky feel somewhat guilty.

"But we can't sneak you inside!" Blinky began. "Betrayus would vaporize us!"

"Yeah turn us into..." Inky paused. "Swamp gas..."

"Disintegrate our spectroplasm..." Clyde added.

"Which would negatively impact my very busy social life." Pinky put in.

"And no one would be there to take care of my dragons." Winky whined.

"Well...I could just eat all five of you right now..." The Yellow One edged towards as a small tree with three berries attached.

"No!" The five cried out.

"Okay, okay, okay you win! If we take you inside...what's in it for us?" Blinky asked.

"I don't know what do you want?" The Yellow One asked.

"We want out!" Pinky started. "We're sick of the Nether World! It's hot and it smells like feet!"

"We wanna live in Pac-World!" Inky added.

"But to do that we need our corporeal bodies back..." Clyde sighed.

"It's never been done before..."

The president of Pac-World spoke up. "The process could destroy you. No it's too risky."

Blinky looked up in thought. "Now which way is it to the Nether World..."

Pinky caught on. "Gee, I forget."

"Me two." Inky and Winky chorused.

"Uh me three?" Clyde finished.

The president sighed. "If the mission proves successful we'll do all we can to restore you physical bodies." He pressed the release button, allowing the ghosts to exit freely from their chamber.

"Deal!" They cheered, high-fiving each other before approaching the table.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Pinky purred.

The pink Pac-Girl sitting next to the Yellow One whined in disgust. Her hands were covered in red goo from Blinky's hand-shake.

"More or less." Winky added shrugging.

* * *

Leading the way through the maze, the ghosts, with the exception of Winky, floated around in circles for a good five minutes. Finally they all regrouped to where the purple ghost floated alone.

"Okay, which way the gate to the Nether Realm?"

Winky rolled her eyes as her friends began arguing back and forth. Finally the pink Pac-Person whistled for them to stop. "Do any of you know where it is?"

The four siblings shook their heads. "Not a clue." They answered.

Winky floated forward. "I do." She sang.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" The red Pac-Person asked.

Winky blushed. "Well, at first I thought it was funny how you were running about in the maze. But after trying to get your attention for the tenth time...I decided it was best to wait." She crossed her arms stubbornly as she floated in front of everyone.

The pink Pac-Person sighed. "This is getting stinky."

Pinky glared at her as the trio followed after Winky.

"Stinky?! Who's Stinky? I'm Pinky! I SMELL GOOD!" She growled.

* * *

Trying her best to slow down for everyone, Winky continued to lead until they made it to a hedge with broken signs reading 'Do Not Enter'.

Shaking her head, she shot straight down to the gateway, but before she reached the bottom, she pulled up allowing herself to bounce into the entryway.

"Right where I said it would be." Clyde chuckled as he floated in.

Pinky scoffed. "Did not!"

Blinky pushed himself between the two. "Come on, lets roll!"

Winky took the time to look for the lever that opened the gate. Finally she found it, and floated aside so Blinky could open it.

Immediately the center floor gave way, and the Pac-Worlders fell straight down to the portal.

With Blinky leading, the rest floated down after them.

* * *

"Now watch your step." Blinky warned as they floated down to Dragon Canyon. "The staircases here are pretty wobbly."

Winky examined the staircase more closely. Something about this staircase looks awfully like-

She was interrupted when the Yellow One exclaimed. "Not only that, they're moving!"

Looking back, Winky saw the face of a very angry and familiar dragon. "Uh-oh..."

"You took the wrong staircase, Blinky!" Pinky growled.

"Don't start with me, Pinky!" Blinky snapped.

Inky turned to Winky. "Y-you're the dragon expert here, Winky! What do we do?"

The purple ghost shrunk back as the dragon narrowed its eye. "That's easy. Step one: RUN!"

The dragon roared and shook out its wings threateningly, causing everyone to fall off of its spine.

Not knowing whether or the Pac-Worlders were following or not, the ghosts took shelter anywhere they could find it.

"I thought you could handle angry dragons, like that one." Blinky reminded her.

Winky shook her head. "That particular dragon isn't tamed, even if his sister is..." She explained. "That's Burnie...one of the meanest dragons here in the Nether Realm, and the only thing that can stop him is Inferno..."

Suddenly her statement was immediately contradicted when the dragon slammed into one of the rocky cliffs.

"And apparently the Yellow One..."

"Come on, before security starts showing up." Blinky ordered.

Filing after the red ghost, everyone piles into a cave.

"Great job, you made enough noise to wake the dead." Blinky growled at the Yellow One.

"Literally..." Clyde pointed towards the ghosts who were swarming towards the area.

Blinky took a look himself. "This could get ugly. Security is everywhere!" He turned to the Pac-Worlders. "We gotta disguise you."

Inky, Pinky, and Winky pulled three containers out of Clyde's case.

"As what?" The Yellow One asked.

"As ghosts." Blinky replied simply.

Swimming over to the three, Winky poured the containers contents all over the Yellow One.

"Ew! Yuck!" he complained.

"Barfarooni!" The red one added.

"It smells like sewage! What is this stuff?" The pink one asked horrified.

Pinky giggled. "Sewage."

As they finished pouring out the contents on the three, to their horror, until they were completely covered in the slimy green contents.

* * *

Finally they made their way to the entryway to the castle. Winky turned to Blinky. "Do you really think that this will work? I feel like we're missing something key point."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Winky. This is completely fool proof."

Winky shrugged. "If you say so..."

As they approached the entry, one of the guardian ghosts slammed his staff down to stop them. "Halt, who goes there?" He growled.

Pinky floated forward. "Oh just little ol' us. Pinky, Inky, Winky, Blinky, and Clyde."

"And who are these three?" He narrowed his eyes at the Pac-Worlders.

"Oh..." Pinky floated over to them. "Uh, these are...Dinky, Finky, and particularly Stinky." She shot the pink Pac-girl a dark look while moving her arm stub in front of her nose.

"Stinky?" The girl growled.

"You started it girlfriend." Pinky whispered back. "They're ghosts too, see?"

The three tried they're hardest to improvise as ghosts, when Winky realized the problem. She shook her head and placed a stub on her face.

"They're not ghosts!" The guard growled.

"Sure they are." Pinky countered.

"I can't see through them?"

"...Touché, well played."

Clyde floated up to the larger ghost. "We can't fool you, these three are our prisoners. Very hush hush, top secret."

"Yeah we caught them ourselves." Inky added.

Winky nodded to confirm.

"You didn't catch these three!" The guard growled. "Wanna know what I think?"

"Not especially..." Blinky muttered.

"I think you're trying to sneak these Pac-Worlders in here to steal the Tree of Life." He snarled.

Blinky tried to laugh off what he said. "Wh-wha-what?! Ha ha that's crazy!"

"Why would we do such a kooky thing?" Inky added laughing.

"That is so nutty!" Clyde laughed.

"Why would you ever think that?" Pinky asked laughing along.

The guard laughed along with them. "I don't know it just s-seemed like a possibility."

"That is wild!" The five ghosts chorused through their laughter.

Winky was the first to break as she tried to lead the Pac-Worlders away.

Soon her friends began following, along with a very angry guard and ghost legion.

Winky felt herself being pulled back as her friends took cover from security.

Just as they thought the Pac-Worlders would be caught, the Yellow One used his best defense mechanism: eating.

"I can't watch." Winky muttered as she covered her eyes occasionally peeking.

"Come on, lets hurry up and get them in the castle." Blinky and the rest floated back towards the Pac-Worlders.

The gang met up once again before heading off to the castle.

"The round one keeps looking at me. I think he likes me!" Pinky purred.

Clyde chuckled before answering. "You're goofy."

"No I'm Pinky! You forgot my name?! What's wrong with you?" She snapped before angrily hurrying him along.

"There it is! Come on let's grab it!" The Yellow One exclaimed as the group made it to the Throne Room entry way.

Inky, Blinky, and Clyde rushed to hold down the excited lemon ball. "Hold your horse powers. You've got a problem..." Blinky explained.

"Actually three problems. The three headed demon dog." Inky pointed towards the giant dog resting in front of the tree.

"Or as we like to call them, Fluffy." Pinky cooed.

"They're adorable!" Winky added gleefully.

Awaking from their slumber, the three growled and leapt to their feet turning demonic in seconds.

"The middle ones a sweetheart, the others I could do without." Pinky added.

"The middle one looks mean!" The Yellow One answered.

"They're all mean."

"So why is he a sweetheart?"

"Well, after he chews you to ribbons he sends you a get well card! The other two not even a phone call!"

"It's totally the _sweetest_ thing ever!" Winky giggled.

"Lets pac 'em up!" The Yellow One said before charging.

The Pac-World trio and Fluffy began their almost battle before the Pac Trio became trapped in a cage.

"Boo!" Betrayus announced as he entered the room.

The five ghosts gasped in fear as Betrayus laughed manically.

(Raphadelia: I loved that entrance no matter how ominous it was)

* * *

Winky, Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde sadly floated into the prisoner holding cells as Betrayus cued for them.

"You said you owed me one!" Yellow One accused.

"Eh, we lied we're expert liars!" Blinky retorted darkly.

"We had a deal!" The Yellow growled.

"You can't make deals with ghosts!" Betrayus snapped.

"We're notoriously untrustworthy." Clyde replied sadly.

"Yes you are my five protégées." Betrayus congratulated as he guided the five along to the throne room.

"As for you my loyal advisors, I have a special task for you." Betrayus floated I've to Winky and dropped a ray gun in her...arm...stub (Raphadelia: okay for future reference I'm just gonna treat them like actual extremities and so forth)

causing her to fall from the weight of it. Inky, who was closest to her assisted her with the heavy load.

"You must destroy the Yellow One and his friends!" Betrayus finished.

"_Destroy_ them?" The five chorused.

"You mean we have to-" Pinky started.

"Make them not exist! Forever!" Betrayus growled.

"I don't think I can go through with this!" Clyde sighed as they trekked back to the cells.

Winky struggled with holding her weapon. "I've never...d-destroyed anything before!" She stammered.

"Yeah, first we tried to help them, now we're supposed to destroy them?!" Inky added as he tried to keep his friend afloat.

"It's not like Betrayus is giving us a choice." Blinky grumbled. "It's them or us!"

Pinky sighed. "My problem is that I think the Yellow One has a crush on me."

"What?" Blinky exclaimed before laughing slightly. "You're delusional!"

"Pfft, well yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Hey...what happened to you?" Clyde asked.

"Like you care." The Yellow One retorted.

"We do it's just that Betrayus-" Pinky was interrupted by a light bump from Blinky.

"Pinky!" He whispered pointing his head towards a Slug-Cam not too far away.

"...Betrayus...taught us everything we know. He's the best..." She corrected.

Blinky pulled out the execution creed and began reading. "It is decreed that all non-ghostly beings within the Nether Realm must be executed fourth with and fifth with. Signed Sir Betrayus King of all things extremely hot and humid."

"Oh it's bad enough you stabbed us in the back, now you've come to finish us off!" The Yellow One snarled.

"Eh, it's a package deal, just part of the service. Well here goes." Blinky lifted his ray first and the rest followed.

Winky had trouble aiming, but finally got the gist of it.

"Ready...Aim..."

Pinky was the first to shoot, but backwards...

"Pinky focus!" Blinky snapped.

"Before we do this, I have to know..." Pinky floated up to the Yellow One. "Lemon ball, do you have a crush on me?"

"Uh...what?!" He asked shocked.

"Do you have a crush on me? Yes or no." She repeated.

"Uh...no?" He replied unsurely.

"Oh okay, never mind...carry on." Pinky sighed.

"Wait, Pac. Be honest with her." The pink one urged.

"But I am." He replied.

"Then why did you just break up with me, you said you didn't love me anymore. You said your heart belonged to someone new."

The yellow lemon approached Pinky and offered shining eyes.

"Oooh! The romantic type. Me like!" Pinky purred.

Winky giggled, and almost lost her balance with the weapon.

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Oh alright, now that we have that settled." He raised his weapon in time for five new slugs to arrive.

"Ready..." He started again. "Aim..."

Inky, Winky, and Clyde all exchanged looks as all five ghosts reversed their weapons aim and killed the cameras.

"Tonight's entertainment is canceled." Pinky cheered as she opened the gate for the Pac-Worlders.

"If we don't get to the Tree of Life..." The Yellow One started.

"We're gonna be canceled!" The red finished.

Clyde took out another one of his cases and everyone gathered around him. "Okay here's what you do..."

* * *

"Winky, do you remember how to tie knots?" Blinky asked the smaller ghost.

"Oh course I do." Winky purred taking the rope.

"Round and round then pull it tight. First go left and then go right. Circle 'round until the end. Then pull once more and do it again...uh-oh..." She cut off her singing, noticing she was stuck between her weaving.

"Good grief, Winky...get your toshi out of me face." Blinky muttered.

Winky wriggled around in the ropes. "I tied it a little too tight...now I'm stuck..."

Blinky sighed. "Great..."

They were interrupted when Betrayus and Butt-ler floated onto the scene.

"What happened?!" He shouted.

"It looks like those kids are even bigger connivers than we are..." Blinky offered.

"Where are they?!" Betrayus demanded.

The five only looked up in reply.

Speeding away, Betrayus rushed in pursuit after the three Pac-Worlders.

Butt-ler opened the cage and began unknotting the five.

Winky wasn't prepared for the ropes to let loose so easily, and fell right on her head.

Flipping herself back over, she rubbed her head. "Ouch..."

* * *

Already knowing the Pac-Worlders were well on their way, the five advisors met Betrayus back at the throne room seeing he was bandaged and lying on his couch.

Following Blinky's least the five approached Betrayus's side.

"Oh a card..." Butt-ler held out a black card with red scribblings all over it and a hug paw print.

"Hope you're feeling better fast, sorry I but you on the...oh! And he signed it with his paw print! That's so sweet..."

Winky giggled. "Adorable..." She whispered to Clyde.

* * *

**Well that was indeed a happy ending. However it's never over! As you may have noticed throughout the entire episode, Winky loves saying the words totally and adorable. Yeah, get used to this because that's half of her vocabulary XD.**

**As for flight troubles...we have yet to discover why she can't fly... until next time.**

**Au revoir!**

**-Raph'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see, oui? E, well I'm back and ready for more action! Woohoo! Lets begin yes?**

**Blinky: Blah, blah, disclaimer, blah. Lets just do this!**

* * *

**Double Trouble Part 1**

"Oh _pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse_?" Winky whined.

"For the twentieth time Winky, no way! I'm not gonna let you guilt me into playing your boring game, _again_." Pinky snapped.

The two were floating cautiously through Stalker Valley, hoping not to run into the monstrous eels. After following the pink ghost all day, annoying the slime out of her, Pinky finally put her foot down with a firm 'no'.

"Come on, Pinky. I don't have anyone else to play with." Winky whined.

Pinky shook her head for the last time before spotting another ghost's spectrum light on the other side of the valley. "Hey, is that Inky coming? He might play with you!"

Winky turned around and indeed found Inky floating aimlessly around Stalker Valley. "I don't know Pinky, do you think that Inky will really want to-" Just as she turned back to face her friend the pink ghost was gone.

Huffing, the purple ghost glided over to her blue friend. "Hey, Inky! What brings you to Stalker Valley?" She asked sweetly.

Inky shrugged. "I was looking for Blinky around here, but I guess finding you instead isn't that bad. What about you? I thought you didn't like Stalkers..."

Winky looked around frighteningly. "There are Stalkers around?"

Inky face-palmed before replying. "Geez, how you manage to find your way around is a mystery."

Winky giggled. "Why, thank you. Anywho, I was wondering...if you'd like to play a game with me. Please! Pinky said no, and Clyde was too busy to play. I'd ask Blinky but-"

"Okay, okay. I'll play with you!" Inky complained.

"Really?"

"Anything is better than hearing your unhappy whine."

Winky cheered and hugged her friend. "Yay! Lets go!"

* * *

The two ghosts flew back to Winky's dragon station in Dragon Canyons. "Hmm, this is a good spot."

Inky looked around. "Why are we at your dragon station? Aren't there sleeping dragons here?" Winky shook her head. "Yeah right, all of my dragons are out practicing...unless Fuzzy was too nervous to go..." Winky peered into the sleeping cave where her dragon, Fuzzy, slept. "Hello?" Her voice echoed. After a minute she turned back to Winky only to find that he wasn't alone. Clyde had joined the couple and was talking to his younger brother.

"Winky!" Clyde exclaimed importantly. "We need to get to the castle! Betrayus has summoned the NetherWorld's mad scientist, Dr. Buttocks!"

Winky pondered for a moment. "Uh if he's from the NetherRealm, how come _I've_ never heard of him?"

Inky scoffed. "We don't have time to ask questions, we need to go spy on that meeting!"

The trio of ghosts quickly traveled to the castle, of course picking up Pinky and Blinky along the way. "Oh great we've missed half of the meeting, thanks to _someone_." Inky glared at Winky who blushed. "I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"Come on, we can still catch the rest of it!" Blinky flew ahead first to wait outside of the large doorway.

"-that I, Dr. A. H. Buttocks, am the greatest scientist to ever exist! Behold!" He held up what looked like a double faced ray gun. "The Monster Molecular Multiplier." He aimed the ray at a Stalker who was residing next to the mad doctor.

Winky whimpered and edged away from the scene. The Stalker multiplied by two and stared at itself...Unfortunately, Stalkers don't do well at seeing their own reflection, so the two split the scene whining like puppies.

"So I picked a wimpy monster," Dr. Buttocks shrugged. "Who knew?" He quickly straightened and aimed his ray at the unwary Gargoyle castle guard. The monsters roared in anger and spit fire simultaneously.

"Poor Pac-Man-" Pinky started before she was cut off by her older and younger brother. Winky floated backwards even farther, her fear levels tripled.

Betrayus floated over to Dr. B and snatched his invention. "Mine." He proclaimed before going on with a speech about how his army will crush PacOpolis, and their defenseless Pac-People, when he accidentally hit himself with the ray.

Winky whimpered when the ray hit Betrayus. "Oh great..." She muttered when the duplication was complete. "Now there are _two_ Betrayuses."

"Come on Winky," Blinky swiftly took her arm and guided her away from the castle foyer.

* * *

"Will you three hurry up, we have to warn Paccums!" Pinky shrilled for the third time. Pinky and her purple friend were ways ahead of the boys as they rushed to make their way to the surface world.

Winky was too afraid to lag behind -for they decided to take a short cut in Stalker Valley- and stayed as close to Pinky as possible. Just as she scanned the area once again for any Stalkers, she felt a weird tingling sensation.

She squealed and frantically waved her arms. "Make it stop!" She whined.

Pinky glared around the area only to find that there was no feasible explanation for what caused it.

The Ghost Gang gasped. Winky sighed with relief noticing the tingling stopped. She looked up at her friends. "What?" She asked only to notice her voice doubled. Looking to her right, another unique ghost with green eyes stared back at her. Winky squealed in fright and rushed to hide behind Pinky.

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet yourself." The other ghost huffed sarcastically.

"What just happened?" Inky asked obviously confused.

Clyde turned back to face the castle. "Dr. Buttocks' ray must've missed it's target and bounced all the way out here, poor Winky just so happened to be in its path."

"We don't have time to waste, just bring both of them." Blinky answered curtly.

The other Winky rolled her eyes. "There is no way I am going to travel with _her_. She's a constant pain in the slime, and she's always whining. Trust me, I know, I had to live in her."

Winky started to cry. "Why am I so mean?"

Clyde shrugged. "I don't think that's _you_, Winky. It's just a part of yourself that don't act on very often."

"So what do we do with them? We definitely can't take them both, and leaving the copy here alone will do the same damage." Inky groaned.

Blinky sighed. "Whatever it takes. They'll just both have to stay here until we figure it out. Sorry Winky."

The original purple ghost gasped and shook frightfully. "Leave me here with _her_! She's so _mean_!"

"Well someone has to watch Mean Winky. Besides it'll be fine, trust me. Besides its either that or have Pac-World crumple to pieces." Blinky added bluntly.

Winky sighed. "Okay..." The other crossed her arms and turned her back towards the group. The Ghost Gang exchanged skeptical looks before floating off to continue their mission.

* * *

The two Winkys traveled through Dragon Canyon silently. "I'm hungry." Mean Winky growled. Nice Winky sighed and turned back to her pompous duplicate.

"Maybe we can go to Ogle's and eat some of that sludge stew. It's free of living or dead things."

Mean Winky stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Ew gross. I don't know how you ghosts eat that stuff!" She did a u-turn and headed in that direction.

"Where are you going?!" Nice Winky called out.

"I'm gonna go find a Pac-Worlder, maybe they'll taste better than the food here!"

Nice Winky gasped. "No way you're gonna eat a Pac-Worlder! That's gross and wrong and disgusting and horrible. Oh, and did I mention totally _gross_?!"

Mean Winky rolled her eyes. "Whatever ghostling, you're not the boss of me!"

"I am if you're a copy of _me_!" Nice Winky growled.

"Oh what are you gonna, do sick your dragon on me?" She laughed darkly before floating off.

Nice Winky sighed agitatedly before going after her. "No! I'll...I'll just...I'd totally have a better shot at standing up for myself if Blinky was here...he always stands up for me..." She muttered

The other ghost abruptly stopped and rounded on her twin. "And you wanna know why? Because he feels sorry for you! You're weak! You can't take care of yourself, and you've only been a burden to him and his siblings since the day they saved you!"

Nice Winky's eyes teared up. "That's not true! My friends hang out with me because...because..."

"Face it kid, you're useless to them, you can't do anything special, you're too childish, and you do nothing but slow them down. They aren't your friends...they're more like...your Pac-sitters!"

Nice Winky began to cry. "See," Mean Winky continued, "that's exactly what I'm talking about, your a big scaredy ghost who cries _all the time_!"

Nice Winky could only stand there and cry, for she knew that everything Mean Winky was not only true, but something she had thought before.

* * *

**How was that? Not too bad, huh? Well I should get to work on part 2; shouldn't really take too long, just using No Pets Allowed as a guideline...Oh and I'm not sure what the invention was originally called, because I made this chapter weeks ago and EVERYTHING on my phone was deleted just as I was finalizing the stuff...sigh...I wanted to cry but I didn't. So until then!**

**~Raph'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm not gonna take too long saying this, so here goes! Inky take it away!**

**Inky: Uh, I think she wants me to say that this is a disclaimer...Or something. Anyway, Winky is the only one who belongs to her imagination...no matter how much she wants me and my siblings to be hers.**

**That wasn't part of the script Inky -_-"**

* * *

**Double Trouble Part 2**

Nice Winky resided in Fuzzy's empty cave unsure of where her meaner doppelgänger had wandered to. Her spectrum light hardly made it visible to see past one's nose. Four ghost spectrum lights dimly lit the darkness of the cave.  
"Winky!" Pinky gasped. She darted towards the smaller ghost and touched her lightly. "Is a ghost supposed to look like that?" She asked panicking.  
Inky flew to Winky's other side. "Uh...maybe she's asleep?"  
"With her light going out?!" Blinky exclaimed.  
Clyde shrugged. "Maybe we should try shaking her to see if she wakes up. But do it-GENTLY!" He added just as Inky gave the immobile ghost a violent shake.  
The purple ghost shrieked in fright, causing a blinding explosion of light. The other four shielded their eyes.  
Nice Winky panted. "Geez, Inky! You can't spook a spookster...or at least what's _supposed_ to be a spookster...Anyway you scared the ectoplasm out of me!" She scolded the blue ghost.  
Pinky hugged her friend. "Oh you're alright! We had no idea what was wrong with you!"  
Nice Winky shook her head and folded her arms. "I was asleep! If you've ever tried to notice, I _always_ dim out when I sleep!" She snapped uncharacteristically. The siblings were taken aback.  
"Geez, who put spiders in your spectrum?" Inky asked.  
'Nice' Winky glared at the blue ghost and glided forward until they were face-to-face. "No one did, you bully!" Inky widened his eyes. "W-w-what?!"  
Winky started to leave the cave when Blinky muttered something to the others. "She must be the mean one."  
Winky stopped in her place and rounded on the red ghost. "I am _not_ the mean one..." She paused to think for a second. "Okay, well right now I am being mean, but that's not the point. You four have been the mean ones! I can't believe you'd actually think I was some sort of burden...or even worse...I slow you down! Well you don't have to worry about me slowing you down anymore, because I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" Tears streaming in her eyes, Winky flew out of the cave causing ceiling stones to rattle from the impact.  
The four gave each other guilty looks. "I didn't know she felt that way..." Pinky started.  
Inky shook her head. "She never even said so...Why would Winky even say anything like that in the first place."  
"Maybe it's because sometimes it's all very true." Clyde put it. "We've never even considered her feelings. Like how she doesn't eat live or dead things."  
Pinky placed a 'hand' on her 'hip'. "Winky eats live things all the time, Clyde."  
"Maybe around you, but haven't you noticed she _never_ eats roach burgers or slug dogs with us? Let alone touch the maggot-roni and cheese."  
Pinky thought for a moment before coming to the realization. "Oh...right."  
"Okay, so we aren't the best friends Winky asked for, but we are anything but bullies." Blinky growled. "We have never said anything that could hurt her feelings!"  
Inky looked down shamefully. "I think I might've hurt her feelings this morning when I blamed her for being late..."  
Pinky glared at her brother and rolled her eyes. "Well that explains why she hates you, but I'm her best friend! Why would she ever be mad at me?"  
Blinky shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, all that we need to do is apologize...But I'm thinking that a certain copy cat has a slimy hand in this..."

* * *

Winky floated along the edge of the Lava Pools. "I should apologize for what I said...I completely over reacted."  
"I thought you did beautifully." A voice chimed from behind her. Winky turned, then sighed realizing it was only her live -or uh dead- reflection. "Oh it's _you_.." She turned back to look down at the burning red pools. "What, did you come back to inflict more damage in my afterlife?"  
Mean Winky giggled. "Actually no, I've done nothing, it's more like your inner self came out to help you get rid of the old news."  
"That '_old news_' are my friends...or at least were..." Winky rubbed a tear out of her eye and sniffled.  
Mean Winky placed an arm around her duplicate's shoulders. "Don't worry about them. If anything they were slowing you down. Besides they were mentally blocking you from your _real power._.."  
Winky looked confused. "My wha-"  
"Oh don't play a Clyde card now. You know all about the Crown, what powers you posses, and all about Lord Doofus."  
Winky's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
Mean Winky facepalmed and sighed. "Alright, so the other half of you must be locked away like me...great...well if anything I can definitely teach you the ways to unlock it...But first you have to draw in more energy than what you have right now...And those ex-friends of yours have plenty of it. So why not just...take it?"  
Nice Winky glared at her doppelgänger and edged away from her. "How _dare_ you suggest that I would even take anything from my frie- uh anyone! That's wrong!"  
Mean Winky glared at her reflection. "Ugh, what's the big deal, they aren't using that excess power and you'll need all the power you can get if you wanna turn invisible...or even use fire and frost powers..."  
"You're bluffing..." Winky muttered. Mean Winky smiled darkly and swam directly in front of Nice Winky. "Oh but I'm not, see?"  
And in that instant Mean Winky was gone.  
"Whoa!" Nice Winky's eyes widened as she tried to look for her double. Just as she reappeared Nice Winky cheered. "How'd you do that?"  
Mean Winky smirked. "The same way you'll be able to if you do exactly as I say..."  
Just then the two were interrupted when the Ghost Gang burst into the scene panting heavily.  
"Winky, we've been looking all over for you." Blinky said first.  
"We came to say we're sorry..." Pinky explained.  
"Aww how sweet," Mean Winky growled sarcastically, "but I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend is no longer interested in what you have to say."  
The four turned to Nice Winky confused. Nice Winky blushed. "I don't know Mean Winky...They did say they were sorry..."  
Mean Winky scoffed. "What, all they say is 'I'm sorry' and everything is alright? Yeah right! They probably don't even mean it!"  
"Oh but we do, Winky." Clyde put in. "We never intentionally meant to hurt your feelings."  
"And I'm especially sorry I blamed you for us being late this morning, it wasn't your fault..." Inky added guiltily.  
Nice Winky teared up and smiled. "Aww that's so sweet of you, Inky. You too Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde. I accept your apology if you accept mine..."  
"Forget it, you don't have to apologize." Blinky replied.  
Nice Winky made her way over to her friends and hugged each of them.  
"THAT'S IT?! NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ARGUE!" Mean Winky screeched.  
Nice Winky shook her head. "Good friends don't argue with each other to solve their problems, it's better to talk it out."  
The Ghost Gang nodded in agreement.  
Mean Winky growled and turned a deep red before exploding like a slime bomb.  
"Well that's the last we'll see of her then." Pinky purred.  
"Good riddance." Inky added cheerfully.  
"Now lets go to the castle, and see what Betrayus and Dr. B are up to now!" Blinky ordered before racing ahead.  
"Oh and we have to tell you what happened up in Pac World! You'll never believe how amazing my Paccums was!" Pinky squealed giddily.

* * *

Pinky, Winky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde were waiting once again outside of the foyer of Betrayus' castle.  
Pinky sighed and joined her brothers and Winky who were waiting by the door patiently. "I'm bored" she announced.  
Winky bounced her ball idly not really paying much attention, as if the ball had a hypnotic hold on her.  
"That's because Lord B and Dr. But-Breath have been in there for _hours_!" Blinky complained.  
Winky stopped bouncing her ball and turned to Blinky.  
"Well poke your ugly head in and see what's going on." Inky suggested.  
Winky tried to suppress her giggles as best she could.  
"And get it chewed off?! Stick your own neck out you weenie!" Blinky snapped.  
Winky looked left and right seeing the brothers were about to fight, so she took that chance to get at a safe distance away.  
"Alright put 'em up, Blinky!" Inky egged.  
Blinky decided to accept his challenge. "I'm gonna punch your lights out Inky!"  
(A/N: Is that bad that this was, like, my favorite part of the episode? I like rewinded this fifty times because it was so funny XD)  
Winky shook her head, giggling silently, as Clyde intervened the fight, resulting in the clashing of both argumentative brothers' heads.  
Winky continued to bounce her ball thinking about the invisibility ability she could have had. How would I even use it? I could spy on this meeting and make time faster, thats for sure. Hmm, there's gotta be another way to do it than stealing...  
"Hey, wait I think I hear something..." Inky muttered putting his 'ear' to the door.  
Winky raised her head hearing something beyond the door. "I wouldn't stand so..." She was interrupted when the door was popped off like a cork and the Ghost Gang were sent flying straight into the wall.  
Winky lazily glided over to the wall shaking her head as she approached her flattened friends.  
"The Pac-Man is pavement pizza..." Inky muttered.  
"I think I'm gonna need to find a new boyfriend..." Pinky added.

* * *

Once again the Ghost Crew were flying out to Pac-World, this time with their youngest member with them. "I don't know how Betrayus is gonna get that thing out of his castle..." Winky mumbled to Inky.  
"I'm sure he's gonna find a way." Inky sighed.  
"Yeah, which is why we need to hurry up and help Paccums!" Pinky growled from a long distance ahead.  
"Come on let's pick up the pace!" Blinky grumbled speeding to catch up with his younger sister.

* * *

Finally back from a mission accomplished the ghost were steadily relaxing with their favorite dragon trainer. "-And then he escaped the claws of that fifty thousand foot Gargoyle, zooming around really fast! That was so cool!"  
The three brothers groaned. Inky rolled his eyes. "We were there, Winky."  
Winky giggled. "Yeah, I know but it was sooo awesome!" Pinky laughed along with her. "I know my Paccy is so amazing, always saving the day!"  
Winky was just about to add something when something hard and heavy hit the back of her head. "Owie! What was that?!" She whined.  
Blinky picked up the object that was now somewhat covered in slime. "Uh...I think someone threw a book at your head."  
Winky felt tears in her eyes but forced herself not to cry. She examined the book along with the others.  
"Uh...why is it blank?" Inky asked after about five minutes of silence.  
"What do you mean?" Winky asked turned the pages once again. "This book is full of words!"  
Clyde thought for a moment. "Maybe it's only something you can read..."  
Winky shrugged, before freezing on a certain page. Whoa, she thought, there's an invisibility for beginners chapter!  
She smiled brightly. "Oh wow! This book is gonna be fun to read.  
Blinky shrugged and handed the book over to her. "If you can read it you can have it."  
Winky squealed and hugged the book tightly.

* * *

**Well that was better than I hoped. I am really excited for the Halloween Chapter Special! XD It's gonna be epic! Anyway I've gotta get to work writing or else I won't have time before Halloween!**

**Au revoir!**

**~'Delia **


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Special

**Happy Halloween! Woohoo! I don't have much to say other than that, the rest is said in the chapter! Guys take it away!**

**Clyde: Raphadelia wants me to tell you, the audience, that she does not own any of the characters in the chapter!**

**Inky: Exceptin' Finkle, George, Fido the dragon, and Penny the witch.**

**Blinky: And Winky!**

**Inky: Oh right! Her too!**

**Glooky: Also, the following chapter has nothing to do with future chapters or past! It is referenced to B.P.**

**Pinky: Before Pac-Man?**

**Meibus: Yeah, when else?**

**Ogle: So it's kinda like a one-shot?**

**Betrayus: I ORDER YOU TO START THE STORY!**

* * *

**Halloween Special**

Winky giggled. "No Inky, move the dragon dishes away from the punch bowl, I don't wanna smell the meaty thingies while I'm drinking the finest refreshments."

"And by finest, you means Ogle's sludge smoothies?" Inky muttered.

Winky nodded. "Of course! You know I can't-"

"You won't." Inky corrected.

"Oh right, won't drink anything that has dragon or slugs products. So the slug and dragon smoothies were out. And I'm definitely not drinking anymore of Ogle's Halloween Supremes...I turned green for an entire week!" Winky shuddered remembering her green appearance.

Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde entered the cave holding a pumpkin that was bigger than the five advisors combined. "Wow! That pumpkin is awesome!" Winky squealed. "Put it right here, please."

With sighs of relief, the three placed the giant orange fruit in the center. Winky approached the pumpkin and examined it carefully. "Not too soft or too hard. Perfect color of orange. Not dented, damaged, or bruised. In good health- Yep this is the one!"

Blinky let out a long breath. "Good because we're not getting you another one! That thing wasn't easy to bring here!"

Winky looked confused. "Where'd you get it from?"

Pinky gave her brothers a look before answering. "Let's not worry about that. Anyway, what is all this for?"

Winky clapped her hands cheerfully. "It's only for the best Halloween party the NetherRealm has ever had the pleasure of having! With your adorable little host: me!" She pulled out a tiny witch's hat and placed it on her head. "Boo! I'm a scary witch-ghost!"

"That's really terrifying..." Inky said sarcastically as he joined the others.

Winky took off the hat. "I'm sorry, I scared you, Inky. It was supposed to be cute."

Pinky giggled. "In that case, it was."

The cave suddenly lit up with orange glows. "There you are!" Winky cheered. "You made it. Now can you just hang up there for awhile?" She pointed up at the ceiling. The orange ghosts shrugged at each other and made their way up to the roof of the cave allowing their bright light to shine through all the darkness.

Anywhere the light touched, glistened with either recycled slime (which actually gave off a pleasant smell), dragon scales covered in glitter, or sharp stalactites. Around the area were small pumpkins with small faces, scary candles, and stuffed Stalkers.

The Ghost Gang cheered. "Wow, Winky, this place actually looks pretty haunting!" Blinky commented.

"Thank you! I worked hard on the decorations! Well Glooky had a hand in it too; where is he, anyway?"

Glooky, the green ghost, entered right in cue with an armful of spider decorations. "Hey, Winky where did you want these spiders?" The green ghost asked from the entrance.

Winky shrieked and instinctively leapt into Blinky's arms.

"Glooky, why would you bring spiders?" Blinky asked obviously annoyed.

"Winky specifically said: 'Glooky, remember to bring the spiders not the VamPac teeth'."

Winky hid her face into Blinky's shoulder, causing him to sigh and dump her out of his arms.

"I said not to bring them, Glooky!" Winky whined.

Inky glided over to Glooky taking one of the Pac Widow's from the top. "They look awesome, why don't you want them here?"

"Spiders are scary..." Winky squeaked. Inky tried not to burst from laughter. "Y-you're scared of spiders?!"

Blinky and Glooky couldn't help but laugh along with the blue ghost, but Pinky and Clyde found nothing funny.

"What is wrong with you three?" Pinky scolded the them. "Can't you see it freaks her out?! Even if they are tiny spiders, Winky is still afraid of them!"

Pinky glided over to her friend and reassured her. "Hey, Winky it's fine. Don't let them-" she shot the boys a dirty look before turning back to her friend, "get to you."

Winky sniffled and rubbed a tear from her eye. "They should laugh at me, I'm such a scaredy-ghost..."

Inky sighed and glided over to Winky. "Hey Winky, you're not a scaredy-ghost. Spiders...are almost the number one thing those Pac-Worlders are afraid of."

Blinky gave his brother a questioning look. "Really, where'd you hear that?"

Inky shook his head. "I didn't, just thought it would help.

"What my brothers meant to say, were that they're sorry for laughing at something that you are very afraid of." Clyde corrected.

Winky smiled warmly. "Aww, thank you Inky, and Blinky. I'll even forgive you Glooky." She giggled.

"Now get rid if those spider props, and don't you dare think about scaring Winky with them!" Pinky growled at the three.

Not daring to rebel against the order, Inky, Blinky, and Glooky quickly left the cave.

"Now that that's settled, do you want me and Clyde to help you carve the big pumpkin?"

Winky shook her head. "I can do this one." She headed over to the pumpkin and grabbed a nearby carving stone.

Clyde and Pinky turned to each other. "Is there anything you want us to do?" Clyde asked.

Winky thought for a moment. "Well...I kind of forgot to send out the invitations...but the pumpkin needs to be finished before the party...Do you think you two could help me with that, please?"

Pinky nodded. "Of course, Winky. Just call us your personal mail-ghosts."

The two split up to look for the invitations only to find they were no where in sight. "Uh...Winky?"

The purple ghost looked up. "Huh- Oh no! Lucky accidentally swallowed them this morning! I was picking paper bits from his throat all morning! If those invitations aren't delivered soon the party will start...and there won't be anyone here!"

"We'll always be here!" Clyde assured her.

"You can count on us!" Pinky added. "Just tell us who they are and we'll do our best to get everyone here."

Winky sniffled and sighed. "Alright...are you sure you'll get everyone here?"

Pinky nodded. "No one will be left out."

Winky smiled. "Okay. Well, Blinky, Clyde, Fido -the pigmy dragon-, Finkle, Fred, George, Glooky, Inky, Meibus, Ogle, Penny, Pinky...oh and Butt-ler and Betrayus!"

Pinky gave Winky an unsure look. "Lord B? You invited him!?"

Winky nodded. "I invited some of the nicest ghosts I know...more or less..."

"Less is more like it! There is no way Lord B can come, Winky! He'll totally...aww come on don't make that face, you know I can't say no when you..." Pinky sighed, as Winky made a very convincing and adorable pleading face. "Fine, we'll pass the message to them...Anything else?"

Winky hugged her friends and sped back over to the pumpkin, picking back up on her pumpkin. "Thanks a lot!" She called from her station.

"Come on Pinky. We're gonna have to leave now if we're gonna be able to make it back." Clyde urged his younger sister.

Pinky and Clyde first arrived at Ogle's, since it was closest to Dragon Canyon. "Hey Ogle!" Pinky cheered.

"Clyde! Pinky! What'll it be today?" Ogle asked.

"Actually we haven't come for dinner today, Ogle." Clyde started. "Winky wants us to send out her invitations for her Halloween party."

Ogle chuckled. "Of course it'd only be natural to invite her caterer. Tell her I may be a little late, Mono-Bats aren't easy to catch and bake."

Pinky shuddered and waved good-bye as they headed off to the main dragon center. "Hey Finkle, you seen Fido around?"

The orange fire ghost turned around and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two. "Why? What's the shady purple ghost up to now? Is she trying to get into my nursery again?!" She growled breathing fire.

Pinky and Clyde ducked. "Shady? I thought if that'd be anyone it'd be Blinky..." Clyde explained.

Finkle put on a dreaming smile. "There's no way he'd ever defy orders, not like your disoriented friend! What is it she sent you for anyway?"

Pinky floated forward. "She wants you and Fido to come to her Halloween party. (Even though you're clearly loony)" she muttered.

Finkle smiled. "Oh how sweet...Wait is this some sort of trap? I bet she trying to take over the nursery and over throw me as lead Trainer! Well my retirement isn't coming up until next year! So she can wait her turn!"

Pinky shrugged. "So are you coming or not?"

"I'll show up only if Blinky goes..." Finkle growled.

"Well my brother is one of her best friends..." Pinky grumbled obviously.

"Fine! I'll go, only for the Mono-Cookie bites!"

"Gee, what was with her?" Pinky growled. "I think she's gone a little nutty...probably from being with dragons all the time." Clyde offered.

Pinky shrugged. "So who's next?"

"How about Penny?" Clyde asked.

"Dunno who she is, next!"

"Fred?"

"Okay, he should be easy to find." Pinky darted off with her older brother close on her tail.

After rounding up all the guests the only two left were Butt-ler and Betrayus.

Clyde gulped as the two waited outside the castle gateway. "Do we really have to go in?" He asked Pinky, voice shaking slightly.

Pinky sighed. "Come on do you really want to let Winky down?" She floated along the trail to the castle only to be stopped by a ghost guardian. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Oh just little ol' Pinky and Clyde." Pinky answered merrily.

"What business do you have here?" He growled.

"We're going to see Lord B!" She answered obviously.

"Lord Betrayus didn't summon you two..." He snarled suspiciously.

Pinky ran out of ideas and turned to Clyde.

"We're uh...sending him a personal message from one of the dragon trainers?" He attempted.

"Why didn't you say so? Go ahead." The guard moved aside and let them through.

"Well that was easy..." Pinky murmured as they continued onward.

Betrayus was ranting once again about how he'd exact his revenge on the Pac-Worlders, well, once he figured out how to get back up top.

"BUTT-LER! Where is my afternoon meal?!" He shouted angrily.

"I believe you have visitors, my lord." Butt-ler announced as he let in Pinky and Clyde.

Betrayus glared at the two. "What are you doing here? I didn't summon you!"

Pinky edged forward nervously. "You have been invited to a Halloween Party, Lord Betrayus..."

She winced a little as Lord B glared then softened his gaze to a smile. "A party...I've never been invited to a Halloween party..." He cheered giddily.

He turned back to Clyde and Pinky. "Who sent you?!" He demanded.

"Winky the Dragon Trainer..." Clyde squeaked.

Betrayus huffed. "Oh great...the dragon trainer. Well any party would be better than ranting about revenge."

"Go back to her and tell her of my acceptance!" He barked.

Pinky and Clyde returned seeing the cave was fuller than they left it.

Inky, Blinky, and Glooky were back, conversing by the refreshments.

Clyde and Pinky found their purple friend and approached her.

"Sorry we're late. We had some trouble getting into the castle, but Lord Betrayus is coming..." Clyde sighed.

"Unfortunately." Pinky added.

"Great!" Winky clapped. "I'm glad you two are back! I can finally unveil Big Orange." She purred referring to the pumpkin.

She floated over to the covered pumpkin and removed its cover. "And here is the party's giant- EEK! Spiders!" She squealed seeing large Pac Widows crawling out of the pumpkin top.

Winky glared at her red ghost friend. Blinky gave her a look of innocence and shrugged. "I have no idea where they came from, seriously."

Winky narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help being frightened. The guests reacted the same as the large spiders lashed out an assault.

"Oh no!" Winky cried out. "Guys how am I supposed to keep this party totally awesome! If these spiders are terrorizing my guests, I can't do that!" She whined.

She squealed as a spider backed her, Pinky, Blinky, Clyde, Inky, and Glooky into a , the approaching spider caught fire and burned out to nothingness.

Lord Betrayus stood at the cave entrance, his hand holding a flame. "Anyone else want some?" He growled. The spiders squealed and ran scared out of the cave. Winky purred and clapped for Betrayus; the other guests followed her action and cheered.

"Aww, thanks Lord B-" The dictator interrupted and rounded on the purple ghost. "Don't take it personally, I don't want this only chance of something interesting to get lost. Besides I might actually have fun." He muttered to himself joining the other ghosts with Butt-ler following closely behind him.

"Aww, you big softie..." Winky purred lightly. Blinky elbowed her. "I think you were showing us something..." Winky snapped back into reality and floated back to the pumpkin. "Okay, so as I was saying." She motioned towards her creation.

Each of the party guests were decently etched on the pumpkin, but in the center, six ghosts were cheerfully laughing.

"Wow, is that us?" Inky asked.

Winky nodded. "Yeah, there's you, Inky, next to me and Blinky. Then there's Clyde, Pinky and Glooky there!"

"Wow, we look really nice. You even got my good looks carved perfectly!" Pinky cheered.

"Hey what's this?" Blinky asked noticing an inscription at the top.

"Dunno...I thought it'd be nice to add though!" Winky purred.

The six friends read it out loud for everyone to hear. "'Thank you fans for reading. We really appreciate you guys sticking with us for six chapters, but the journey is only yet to begin! Remember to keep reading and enjoy the chapters to come! Oh, and the Ghosts are Back!'"

Everyone cheered with the exception of Betrayus who glared at Butt-ler. "Don't cheer for that cheesy line!" He growled at his servant.

Winky clapped her hands. "Who's ready to par-tay?!"

Pinky raised her hand. "Oh, let's get this party started with some music!" She cheered.

Winky and Pinky joined together for an adorable sing-a-long duet.

On top of a cliff not too far from the ghost party, a tiny witch growled as she watched their shindig. "Don't invite me, do you?!" She growled stomping her foot. "I won't forget this Winky the Ghost! Do you hear me?! PENNY WILL NOT FORGET!"

* * *

**~Raph'**


End file.
